<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I love you from my head tomatoes by marvelousbones</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27270004">I love you from my head tomatoes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelousbones/pseuds/marvelousbones'>marvelousbones</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Supercorp-Tober 2020 [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad Puns, Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Established Relationship, F/F, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Puns &amp; Word Play, Supercorptober 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:46:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>725</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27270004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelousbones/pseuds/marvelousbones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara thinks it's adorable that Lena talks to all of her plants on her cute little balcony garden. Lena makes Kara swear to her that she won't tell anyone this secret and Kara replies the only way she knows how. (Spoiler alert, it's with puns).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Supercorp-Tober 2020 [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947832</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>203</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I love you from my head tomatoes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>18. Garden</p><p>Hi, I'm back at it with the puns.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kara did not understand Lena’s obsession with her little terrace garden. The blonde loved plants as they reminded her of herself in some ways, but she always seemed to kill them no matter how hard she tried to take care of them.</p><p>Lena was quite the opposite.</p><p>The young Luthor might even have what some would call a green thumb. She had a knack for plants, and she seemed to share a special bond with them that Kara will never understand.</p><p>Kara watched as Lena went out to the terrace to water her plants. The blonde thought it was adorable that the brunette had names for each of them and that she would talk to them like they were living creatures. Well, Kara supposed they were, and she read somewhere that if you say nice things to plants, they will grow better.</p><p>The blonde watched Lena as the other woman gently caressed the leaves as she watered them and came back into the apartment, closing the sliding door behind her. “How are all the plant babies doing today?” Kara asked as Lena entered the room.</p><p>“They’re doing wonderful. I think my balcony garden is coming along quite nicely,” Lena smiled delightfully as Kara could see the excitement in her eyes.</p><p>“I love how enthusiastic you get about your little plants. It’s very adorable,” Kara gushed as Lena stuck her bottom lip out in a pout.</p><p>“Hey! They’re not little and I’m not adorable,” Lena huffed as she returned the watering can to its position by the door.</p><p>“Yeah and I’m not Supergirl,” Kara teased from her spot on the couch.</p><p>Lena just rolled her eyes as Kara opened her arms and gestured for Lena to come over. The young Luthor crawled into her girlfriend’s arms with a content sigh.</p><p>“You know, if you a fruit, you’d be a <em>fine-apple</em>,” Kara grinned once Lena had settled in her embrace.</p><p>“Kara! I swear to God,” Lena groaned at the blonde’s terrible joke as she buried her face in the reporter’s neck.</p><p>The Kryptonian just laughed at Lena’s exasperation as the brunette groans loudly against Kara’s body.</p><p>After a beat of silence, Lena spoke once again. “If you ever tell anyone that I talk to my plants I won’t buy you potstickers or pizza anymore,” Lena huffed into Kara’s skin.</p><p>Kara let out a scandalized gasp, “no potstickers?! Or pizza?”</p><p>“None,” Lena deadpanned as she pulled back to stare Kara dead in the eye to convey her seriousness.</p><p>“But it’s adorable,” Kara whined as she pouted at Lena.</p><p>Lena turned her head so she wouldn’t have to look at Kara’s pout, knowing the weakening effect that it had on her. She crossed her arms over her chest and shook her head.</p><p>“Not even Alex?” Kara asked trying to meet Lena’s gaze.</p><p>“<em>Especially</em> not Alex,” Lena replied knowing that she would be teased mercilessly for it (even if it was coming from a good place.) After all, she had a reputation to withhold.</p><p>“What if I told you I loved you?” Kara asked as she tried to get Lena to look at her.</p><p>The tips of Lena’s ears turned red like tomatoes, “well, I would hope so,” Lena retorted as she ignored the warmth that spread in her chest at the words. </p><p>Kara knew that even after all the months they had been dating, Lena was still learning how to express her feelings back. Even if Lena didn’t say it, she showed Kara that she loved her, and it was enough for Kara. “I love you from my head <em>tomatoe</em>s,” the blonde grinned as she reached up to tuck a piece of hair behind Lena’s ear.</p><p>Lena huffed at the terrible pun, but her body unconsciously leaned into Kara’s welcoming touch.</p><p>“Get it? Cause tomatoes sound like to my toes?” Kara giggled as Lena could not believe the audacity of her girlfriend. She made not one, but <strong>two</strong> terrible puns within the span of five minutes.</p><p>“Kara—” Lena groaned but ultimately deciding that the fight was not worth it and dropped her head back into the warmth of Kara’s neck.</p><p>“You love me,” Kara grinned as she reached up to tangle her hand in Lena’s dark brown locks.</p><p>“Yeah… yeah, I do,” Lena sighed, eyes slipping closed as she basked in the warmth of her girlfriend’s strong arms.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This one is short and sweet! Working on catching up on these fics :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>